


Without a Fight

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 10 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile">venturous1</a>'s prompt of <i>Neville/Ginny: flying, fighting, forgetting</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Without a Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> Written on 10 April 2012 in response to [venturous1](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville/Ginny: flying, fighting, forgetting_.

"No fighting, boys. There's been too much already," Aberforth said, leaving them.

"How's Ginny?" Neville asked, taking a chair.

Harry crossed his arms. "Under the circumstances, shouldn't you know better than I do?"

"I know she doesn't forgive you for flying off without her."

Harry's mouth worked, but no sound came out of it.

"And I don't expect you to, er, be forgetting her right away because you're . . . close and all, but—"

"Oh, _hells_ , Neville. I don't know what we are."

"Over, I guess," Neville replied gently.

"Yeah," said Harry, running a hand through his hair, "I suppose we are."


End file.
